


You Think You Know Love

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas thinks they're on a date, Coda, Dean helps Cas with dating, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Pie, Season/Series 09, date, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ending for 9x06 Heaven Can't Wait. Cas is sad because he wasn't supposed to have a date at all and Dean decides to take him to a diner for pie and tell him all he knows about dating. Castiel thinks he's having a date with Dean, so he follows Dean's advice ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think You Know Love

"I got to go," Dean told Sam as he hung up the phone and turned to Castiel, the former angel, who was just leaving the house. He was walking to Dean and his baby, a sad expression on his face. His vest was still in the Impala, and a few buttons on his shirt were still unbuttoned.

"Where to, Cas?" Dean asked as Cas stood by the car. He didn't even look at Dean and just opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Dean's smile faded.

Assuming that the ex-angel was still hurt because Dean practically kicked him out of the bunker, he turned to him as he sat into the car himself. "Listen, Cas... back at the bunker," he started. "I, uh, sorry I told you to go." He apologized and looked at Cas, who was looking back.

"I know it's been hard on you," Dean continued. "You know, on your own. Somehow you're adapting... I'm proud of you." He said and looked back into his angel's blue eyes.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel answered and smiled. Barely, but smiled.

Then Dean finally started the car and they left Nora's house. They were silent, Castiel looking out of the window and Dean looking out on the road in front of him. After a while, it started to be a bit awkward, and Dean still felt like Castiel was somehow... sad. He wanted to say something, start another conversation, make his friend feel better.

"So, um," he started. "H-how was the date?" He asked. "You stayed in the house? Had a dinner?" Dean looked briefly at Cas, but he didn't answer. "Did she, you know, like the rose you gave her?" He smiled slightly, hoping Castiel would respond somehow.

Then Castiel sighed. "There was no date." He said slowly, still looking out of the window at the houses passing by.

"What do you mean there was no date?" Dean asked.

"It means there was no date, Dean." Castiel said firmly and looked at Dean. But after he looked at his favorite human, his eyes softened. "It was a misunderstanding." He explained and looked down.

"A misunderstanding?"

"I was not supposed to be her date. She wanted me to babysit her daughter while she had a date. She went bowling." He said. "That is a game, right?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled. "That's a game." Castiel clearly wanted to change the subject, but Dean didn't want to. Not yet. Hell, it was his fault that Cas wasn't with them in the bunker now. He could have been there, helping them with the angel tablet and the spell Metatron did to cast angels out of heaven. He could have had his own room, Dean knew he would gladly give him one. He could have stayed there with them until they couldn't stay there anymore. And Dean hoped that wasn't anytime soon. For the first time in his entire life, he felt like he had a home. All he wanted to do was to share his home with his best friend.

But thanks to Ezekiel, he couldn't. So he had to do something for Cas, he had to.

"Okay, I'm taking you to the nearest diner and we're both having pie. Or cheeseburger, or whatever you want." Dean said and sped up. He was going to show Castiel what a real date looked like. He couldn't leave Cas alone in this world without at least the basic knowledge, could he?

xoXOXox

It turned out the nearest diner was just around the corner, so Dean stopped his baby, waited till Cas got out too, and then he locked the car. Suddenly Dean became aware of how strange it felt to go inside with Castiel, knowing he wanted to show him what a date looked like. He had no idea how to do that, so he'll have to just improvise, he guessed.

He'd show and tell Cas how to behave, how to talk to the chick that asked him out or he asked out and well, that was probably it. And they'll eat some pie of course.

They went in and Dean found an empty table in the corner of the diner. He sat down and waited until Castiel sat down, too. Then he took the menu and looked inside.

"So," Castiel started a bit hesitantly and shifted in his chair. "Is this a... a date?" He asked. Dean looked up at him.

"D-Do you want it to be a date?" He asked. What was Castiel suggesting?

"I, uh, I don't know." Cas answered honestly. He knew that the one he really wanted to have a date with was Dean. But he didn't know if Dean wanted the same. The last thing he wanted was to lose his friendship with the hunter.

"Um... okay." Dead said and cleared his throat. He really didn't know what was this about, but he'd rather ignore it. At least for now. He had a job to do, and that was to teach Castiel something humans do.

"So, Cas," he started then and smiled when he finally found pie in the menu. He didn't notice that Cas looked down with a sad expression again. "If you ever have a date again," he said and looked at Cas. "Always open the door for her, okay?" He started.

"Okay."

"And um, ask a lot of questions." He added. "They like that. And if she says she's happy to go Dutch, she's lying." He stared into Castiel's eyes and Cas nodded.

Suddenly a waitress came to their table with a happy smile on her face, a red mini skirt and a little diary and a pen in her hand. "Hello, my name is Rosie and welcome to the Speedy's Diner! What do you wish to order?" She asked.

"I'll take apple pie, thanks," Dean told her and winked slightly. She smiled at him and then looked at Cas. Dean followed her gaze.

"Uh, I'd like to order pie, too, please." He said and smiled a bit.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked.

Dean looked at Castiel questioningly and after he shook his head, Dean said "that's all, thanks." He smiled at her and after she smiled again, she left. Then Dean turned to Castiel. "See? That's how you do it. You look at her, wink and smile, let her see your adorableness." _Did he just say adorableness?_

"You think I'm adorable?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean curiously. And no, you are absolutely wrong, Dean _did not_ blush, not even slightly.

"Um, no, no, Meg said that. Once. She said you're her adorable unicorn." He said. Castiel nodded.

"But now I'm human." He said.

"Does that bother you that much?" Dean asked. He didn't want Cas to be sad, but he didn't know how to help him either. First, they needed to know how to undo the spell.

"I failed at being an angel." Castiel answered. "I rebelled, devastated heaven, killed hundreds of angels, pretended to be God, then I cast the an-"

"Hey, stop," Dean stopped him and Castiel looked at him. "Stop, okay? Nobody's perfect, man. Hell, even Sammy did a bunch of bad stuff. We started the damn apocalypse!"

"But you ended it as well." Cas said. "I didn't fix heaven. And when I thought I finally could,... well, I sent all my brothers and sisters here on Earth." Castiel looked down. "I'm not even their brother anymore. I'm human."

"Cas," Dean said and Castiel looked up at him. "I don't care what you did, okay?" He said firmly, making sure his friend listened and understood. "All I care about is that you're okay. More or less. You're my family, Cas. And tell you what, if they don't want you anymore, they don't know what the hell they're missing out."

For the first time that evening, Cas genuinely smiled. And he kept smiling at Dean a long time, until he finally said "thank you, Dean," smiling even brighter. Dean smiled back and then looked around, trying to spot the waitress again. He was getting a bit hungry.

Finally, another waitress came and put the pie in front of Dean on the table. "For you, sir," she smiled and put another pie in front of Cas. "And for your date."

It took Dean a second to realize what she had said. "Um, no, we're not... he's not... this is not a _date_." He said finally, looking at Cas nervously and then at the waitress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She blushed. "I didn't know, I... I thought-"

"No, it's fine." Dean said then and gave her the money. He paid for him and for Castiel, too. He didn't think Cas had much anyway, and he better save what he had for the future. Who knew what could happen when he couldn't be with them in the bunker, safe and sound. Damn Ezekiel.

Dean didn't know why, but when he looked over at Cas, Castiel was smiling, and looking down. And no, Dean _didn't_ think that was adorable. Meg said that... Really!

They ate the pie in silence, and damn was it a good pie. Dean will have to go to this diner at least one more time and tell Sam about it. And Kevin. The poor kid was still in the bunker, translating the angel tablet every day. And Dean was grateful, but he couldn't even imagine how exhausting that had to be.

"And you should give her some flowers." Dean said all of a sudden. Castiel looked at him. He didn't understand. "For the date." Dean added.

"I wanted to give her a rose."

"Yeah, I know. And that was right, just next time, make sure she really gets the flower." He smiled. "And make sure it's a real date, too."

Castiel nodded.

"And compliments, man. Lots of compliments. They always help win your girl." Dean smiled.

"You know a lot about women." Cas said, raising an eyebrow and making Dean laugh.

"Years of experience." He answered. Then he looked over at his friend, who just finished the pie. "So what do you say about pie, huh?" He asked. "Now that you're human."

"It was really good, thank you." Castiel smiled. This really felt like a date. But being with Dean was better than any date he could ever have, he was sure of it. Dean was the first human he ever spoke to. He gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. He even repaired his soul and left a handprint.

He didn't really know what love felt like. But the feeling he had when he was with Dean was really pleasant. He liked it better than when he was with Nora. If he could just stay in the bunker. He wished he could, but Dean was right. Sam was still recovering from the trials and even though Cas was hiding, the angels could always find him.

"When um..." Oh no, he shouldn't have started this question. He cleared his throat and his cheeks turned light pink when Dean looked at him questioningly. "When do I uh... k-kiss her?" He finally asked. "Not that I should want to," he stuttered. "But you... d-dates..."

Dean started laughing and Castiel blushed even deeper. "No, it's okay, Cas!" Dean laughed. "Really, I just... I never expected this kind of question from you, that's all." He said, looking at very embarrassed Castiel. "Um, when the date is almost over," he smiled and leaned closer. "And you're taking her home. Then when you two lovebirds say goodbye is the best time for your kiss." He smirked, making Cas look away. "Hey," Cas looked back at him. "But do it only if you feel like it, okay? And only if you think she feels like it."

Castiel nodded and looked down again. "Thank you, Dean." He smiled at his hunter. "Thank you for your help. I'm not used to- I don't usually um..."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said. "And it's alright, really. You need help, just call me and I'll come." He smiled and Cas smiled too.

Then they finally stood up and left the diner. It was getting late anyway, and Dean will have to drive at night to get to the bunker. Again. He'll probably get there in the morning if he's lucky. He'll have to call Sam again.

Dean unlocked the Impala and opened the door for Cas. They both got inside and Dean started the car. "Back to the shop?" He asked then.

"Yes." Cas said and smiled.

It was just a ten minutes drive, so they got there pretty quickly, and suddenly they had to say goodbye. Neither wanted to leave, though.

"I really enjoyed our time together, Dean." Cas smiled at the hunter. Dean smiled back.

"Yeah. Always when you need me or Sam, just give us a call, alright? You know the numbers." He said and Cas nodded. Then he looked into Dean's green eyes and smiled again. Dean stared right back, smiling at his angel-turned-human.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said and Dean nodded slightly.

He didn't know how it happened, he really didn't.

He didn't even know why didn't he do anything about it or why didn't he try to stop it.

But suddenly, Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. It wasn't his first kiss. He had a great teacher, the pizza man taught him a lot and April did too, you know, if she wouldn't have wanted to kill him.

But this felt different. The simple touch of Dean's soft lips against his own... it felt almost magical. As if he was an angel again and had his grace back. As if Dean was his real grace this whole time and he just didn't realize it. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but Dean didn't complain and was actually kissing back, so that meant the kiss was right, right? He really did learn something about dates from Dean.

He carefully lifted his hands and put them on Dean's cheeks, but that was when Dean pulled away and broke the kiss. He stared at Castiel and he looked confused.

"Was it right?" Cas asked. "What I did?" Dean didn't answer and Cas started to panic a little. Was it wrong what he did? Should he just disappea- oh wait. He wasn't an angel anymore, he couldn't do that. He had nowhere to hide his shame. "Y-you paid for me the pie." Cas said then. "And you asked me if I wanted this to be a date, you opened the door for me and we were just saying goodbye. I thought you felt like it..." He continued, but Dean just kept staring at him. He sighed. "Dean, I'm sorry, I think it would be better if I just-"

Dean's lips stopped him from finishing the sentence and he closed his eyes, melting into Dean's touch. So it was right, the kiss!

Dean placed his hand on Castiel's head carefully and ran his fingers through his black hair. He's always wanted to do this. He moaned as he opened his mouth, because hell, this felt better than all the ladies he's ever kissed combined.

Castiel finally put his hands on Dean's cheeks as Dean pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Neither expected this to happen, but neither wanted to stop.

Damn it. Castiel was a human now, he wanted to enjoy this. But that also meant his body needed oxygen. And so they had to pull away, both breathing heavily with big stupid smiles on their faces.

"So... was that right?" Castiel smiled as he looked up. Dean returned the smile and kissed his angel again, only briefly. Then he entwined their fingers.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Hell yeah." He laughed and they joined lips again.

Being human wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) The title is inspired by a song Feel Love by Michael van London :)


End file.
